Happy Sugar Pretty Cure!
|image = PicsArt_10-22-08.01.37.png |imgsize = 250px |katakana = ハッピーシュガープリキュア！ |romaji = Happī Shugā Purikyua! |director = Luminique Hale |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = May 2021 |episodes = TBA |op = Yummy-getto! |ed = A-La-Mode My Sweet Heart! |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy, Gourmet |theme = Candies, Sweets, Happiness, Friendship, Good Qualities, Pastries |pre = Rainbow PoP! |suc = Fairy Petal}} '|ハッピーシュガープリキュア！}} is a fifth/sixth fan series created by Luminique Hale, replaced by Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure!, along with the airing of the sequel, Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Spectrum Sparkle! in its same time slot. The season's themes was based on KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, but more on candies instead of sweets. Also the other motifs are happiness, good qualities and friendship, as well sweets and pastries themes were added. This was based on French-Italian like style. Production Plot / Episodes}} ''Arianna Sarti, a cheery candy chef who wishes to make her people smile. She works on a big candy shop factory called LolliDolce. However, the the candy machine was malfunctioned, which Arianna makes her day worst. Until a cat-like mascot named Dolce enters as a big cat. She repairs it and the whole factory was renovated. Thanks to Dolce, but Arianna was shocked. She was shocked that a cat was talking. Also, the city of Caramella invades Duro from the bitter dark retro world of La Agro.She feels nervous. She needs help but can't. She got a Candy Pact and transforms into Cure Lolly! Along with her friends Ludovica Romano, Chiara Russo, Martina Ricci, Daralice Bianchi, Ettore Moretti, Lorette Esposito and Maddalyn Mancini, they need the power of Pretty Cure to save the world of Caramella!'' Characters Pretty Cures : / '|キュアロリー}} Arianna is sweet and happy-go-lucky girl who is interested at sweets and candies. She wishes to be a famous patisseries and candies chef someday. However, she will do anything that she can achieve her skills as her own. But she was something clumsy and nervous. As Cure Lolly, she represents strawberries/vanilla and lollipops/cakes. Her theme colors are pink and white. : / '|キュアコットン}} Ludovica is Arianna's best friend. She was a typically strict and a perfect student. Being the smartest of the team, she is the Student Council Secretary and has an expert at cooking candies and pastries. As Cure Cotton, she represents blueberries/milk and cotton candies/macaroons. Her theme colors are blue and gray. : / '|キュアグミ}} A tomboyish and energetic girl who loves lacrosse and football. She was tardy, yet become crazy and she was getting hard-headed and her grades are too average to her personality. As Cure Gummy, she represents cherries/chocolate and gummy bears/donuts. Her theme colors are red and black. : / '|キュアゼリー}} A shy-type member and being like the brains in the team. She is childish but spoiled brat. She has interested at sweets but she can be cried when she was not give anything that she likes. As Cure Jelly, she represents lemons/butter and jellybeans/pies. Her theme colors are yellow and brown. : / '|キュアシャーベット}} A gentle and cold girl who loves environment, mostly are plants and animals. She was too timid and a quite moody, but she has a strong of justice and she has a bubbly attitude. She can heal and help any people who are weak. As Cure Sherbet, she represents apples/coffee and ice creams/tarts. Her theme colors are green and peach. : / '|キュアタフィー}} Ettore was a famous idol and a model who appears in magazines, shows, and concerts. She has a passion of fashion and music, as she loves to play guitar and likes to wear that she was in a casual trend. She was popular in the Caramella, but she was also stubborn. As Cure Taffy, she represents grapes/caramel and bubblegums/cookies. Her theme colors are purple and beige. : / '|キュアソーダ}} Lorette is a fashion designer who loves arts. She can struggle her goal and she was failed at first, but she can do anything for her best. She was carefree and confident and wants to see her family in Argentina. As Cure Soda, she represents cantalopes/eggs and easter eggs/crossiants. Her theme colors are cyan and gold. : / '|キュアシロップ}} Maddalyn is a Cure who was moved from Lisbon to Caramella. She was a purely Caramella, but her stepbrother was captured and trapped by La Agro, because she was separated 10 years ago. She has a moody and distant, but she appears as calm and upbeat and she wishes to find her stepbrother against La Agro. As Cure Syrup, she represents oranges/cinnamon and popsicles/crepes. Her theme colors are orange and silver. LolliDolce : A mouse-like fairy who loves candies. She is sweet, but can be changed her "mixed" personality sometimes. She ends her sentences with ~che!. : The ghost monster who was Dolce's guardian, as well as the Cures' mentor. He reveals the past of LolliDolce and the La Agro if what happens for it. He ends his sentences with ~pupa!. La Agro : The main ruler of La Agro. He was looks like emotionless and lifeless which he wants the sweets would became bitter. : One of the generals. He was cruel but crybaby. He has the power of salts. : One of the generals. He was hot-blooded and hyper. He has the power of spices. : One of the generals. He was a troublemaker and curious, but he was distant. He has the power of acids (mostly vinegar). : One of the generals. He was the most powerful but he was the creepiest and deadliest, with gore and shocking personality. He has the power of strange flavors (onions, garlic). : One of the part-timer assistant VS generals. Piccante was the youngest of the staff, but he was still teary and scared because he misses his sister (Maddalyn). His human name was . : The monsters of the season. These are the harsh monsters which they can spit the sweets turned black. Caramella : A legendary woman who can protect the power of LolliDolce. She was a former chef, as she was still gentle. Items : The Cures' main transformation items. They have a ability to make anything, to communicate or receive a power. The Cures must speak the phrase to start their transformation. : The season's main collectible items. They must to give the power of sweets and happiness against bitterness and hatred. : The Cures' main weapon. They can summon the power of sweets and happiness. Terminology * - The girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world of LolliDolce and Caramella and to make people smile. Locations : The season's main home place for the Cures. : The season's main setting. : The antagonists' main home place. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * Some references and words are translated into Italian. However, the style of the season was French and Italian. * Happy Sugar! shares some similarities with KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ** Both have same themes of sweets (pastries for KirALa while candies for HapiShuga) ** Both have same color schemes (pink-blue-yellow-red-green-purple) from the first 6 Cures (excluding Syrup and Soda). ** Both have elderly ghost monsters (Confetteria-san and Chourou). ** Both have pacts as their transformation items. ** The last Cures (Maddalyn and Ciel) have evil turned good allies who are their siblings. Gallery / Gallery}} / References}} / Glitter Lolli!}} - Glitter Force version * Happy Sugar Pretty Cure! (Fandom of PreCure Series Wiki) * Happy Sugar Pretty Cure! (Pretty Cure Haven Wiki) Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related pages Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Gourmet Series Category:Fruit Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series